


Private section

by AWickedWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Time, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWickedWitch/pseuds/AWickedWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Hermione finally come together in the dark corners of the library. Continuously updated as the evening progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny knew exactly where she was heading as she entered the library. She would be in the very back, where no one else bothered to go, her nose deep in a book. Or three. Ginny never expected anything else from Hermione, and she knew she would not be disappointed this time. She didn’t meet anyone in the corridors, nor did she pass anyone in the aisles. Perfect. They were alone.  
When she reached the end she peaked around a shelf and her stomach hitched as she found her goal in the far corner. Ginny sighed when she saw Hermione’s skirt ride high on her thighs as she stretched. She was too beautiful for her own good.  
She approached slowly, knowing that Hermione was too engrossed in her books to notice her approach. She did not want to scare her. Not too much.  
Hermione felt her when she came behind her. She could always feel Ginny lately, whether she was across the room or right beside her. Her eyes lowered as she turned her head slightly, just enough to let Ginny know she was aware of her presence. Ginny smiled.  
They had been playing a game of mouse and cat for weeks now, never saying anything explicit, only glancing, and moaning, and touching themselves when they slept in the same room. Ginny was sure Hermione knew she what she had been doing all those nights, and she knew Hermione’s breath hadn’t quickened on it’s own. She couldn’t take it anymore.  
‘Hi.’ Her voice tickled Hermione’s ear, and she drew in a breath. ‘Almost thought I wouldn’t find you.’  
‘I’m always here.’ Hermione murmured, her voice barely loud enough to be heard.  
‘I know.’ Ginny let her hands fall on the older girl’s shoulders, her thumbs slowly stroking her over her shirt.  
Hermione turned her head back, her muscles clenching as Ginny’s hands moved down her arms. ‘No one’s here,’ she suddenly said, and Ginny chuckled.  
‘I hope not,’ she replied, slowly pressing her body against Hermione’s back, while her hands went to her neck, and lower, stroking her collarbones. Hermione wanted to moan, but managed to contain it into a sigh. Was it about to finally happen? Did Ginny actually intend to…  
‘Where are your hands?’ Ginny said all too loudly in Hermione’s opinion, her stomach still pressed into her back. Hermione was too low to feel her breasts, but Ginny’s thighs were pressed tightly, and Hermione knew what was there. She’d never wanted to feel anything more than she now wanted to feel what was between her thighs. It was wrong, she was sure of it, but as Ginny rocked in tiny circles, Hermione refused to care.  
She held her hands up on the table where Ginny could see them.  
‘You know what I want you to do?’ Hermione shook her head. ‘Put your hands unde your skirt. Rub yourself.’  
Hermione’s breath hitched and her fingers began to tremble.  
‘I know you do it,’ Ginny continued, pushing her hips against Hermione’s curved back. ‘I can hear you moaning when you think we’re all asleep. Sometimes I even look at you. I want you to touch yourself right now, Hermione. For me.’  
Hermione hesitated, shocked into silence by Ginny’s revelation. Touch herself? Here? Yes…  
She did as her friend said, letting her hands slide up her thighs. She was already wet, of course, Ginny’s whispered words and rocking hips had done that. She didn’t dare go under her pants, instead of rubbing in small circles outside the soaked cotton. She was so wet. She wondered if Ginny wanted to touch, but couldn’t find the bravery to ask. The wood beneath was getting wet as her juices dripped between her lips and thighs.  
‘Are you wet?’ Ginny asked, wanting desperately to reach over and see for herself, but determined to play out her plan.  
‘Yes.’ Hermione’s voice was weak, and when she opened her mouth a groan slipped out with the words.  
‘Turn around. Don’t stop touching yourself!’ Her voice was sharp, and Hermione followed her orders. She wouldn’t have stopped anyway, she was so close to the edge she has found ways to reach on her own. She, slightly braver now that she could see Ginny and the way she licked her lips, spread her legs further. One hand reached for the edge of her skirt and pushed it up. tucking it in. Ginny could see her now. She wanted Ginny to see her.  
She rubbed faster and faster, her head falling back as one hand reached beside her for balance. Ginny let out a sigh. Hermione came with a soft moan, her hand clenching around her, working on the last spasms.  
The library quieted around them and Ginny finally touched her.  
‘Again.’


	2. Chapter 2

Again? Hermione squirmed on the seat, her body itching from the intensity Ginny’s stare. She was completely focused on her, even though the skirt had slid down and hid her from Ginny’s view. Ginny didn’t need that. Her eyes lingered on Hermiones lips, damp and slightly parted.   
‘Hermione.’ Ginny reached out to tug a strand of Hermione’s hair. She curled it around her fingers, strangely fascinated by the way they curled and bounced. ‘Don’t you want to?’  
Hermione wiggled on the chair, beginning to feel secure in her position. She didn’t want to. She wanted something else, and she was going to have it. She spread her legs further, and the skirt fell between her legs.   
Ginny wanted it gone.   
Hermione continued by sliding her now wet hand down her leg, leaving it to rest on her knee. For a full minute they stared at each other, the only sound in the library their heavy breathing. Hermione smiled.   
On a long sigh she reached out and tugged at Ginny’s shirt, bringing her between her legs. She pulled her close, her hand sliding down her thighs and then up again, tickling the skin under the skirt. Ginny’s hands crept behind her neck, rubbing the soft skin as Hermione silently debated how to proceed.   
She teased the younger girl, stroking the edge of her bum, letting her nails scrape along her skin.   
‘Are we alone?’ Hermione needed to know this before she continued.   
‘Yes.’ Ginny’s answer came out on a long sigh as she threw her head back. ‘There’s no one else here.’  
Hermione searched blindly for Ginny’s cotton pants, finding the girl warmer than she had imagined. She was giving of enough heat to warm up the whole of the castle, Hermione thought, but for now she was just hers. She began rubbing the wet cotton, loving the noised Ginny made in the back of her throat. She slid her hands over Ginny’s hips, pulling the underwear down with them. she pressed her face against her stomach. She reached behind for the opening of the skirt, and suddenly Ginny was completely bared to her.   
Ginny was still, her hands rubbing Hermione’s neck harder.   
‘Can I-‘  
‘Yes,’ Ginny interrupted. ‘Anything.’  
But Hermione wasn’t ready. Instead she managed to pull Ginny into her lap, grabbing her but to hold her close. Ginny let out a squeal and spread her legs as much as she could manage, wanting to feel her pussy against Hermione’s skin. She rubbed back and forth, in circles, loving the noised her friend made, still so new to all of this. She slid to the side, fitting herself perfectly against Hermione’s thigh and Hermione began to rock in return, her leg suddenly wet and slippery.   
‘You’re so wet,’ she said, amazed that her closest friend was riding her leg, moaning loudly. Ginny grinned and captured Hermione’s mouth. They continued for several minutes, Ginny rubbing both pair of lips against the other girl, reaching the edge much faster than she ever did on her own. Suddenly her mouth opened and she pressed her forehead against Hermione’s, letting out a high pitched scream as her muscles clenched on empty. She kept riding, kept rubbing, kept going until her juices dripped down Hermione’s thighs.   
Hermione let her fingers trails through it, revelling in the warm of it on her skin.   
‘Taste it.’ Ginny’s voice was soft and Hermione paused. ‘Do it, Hermione. I want you to taste me right now.’   
Hermione did it quickly, putting her fingers in her mouth and groaning.   
‘I want your mouth on me before we’re done.’ Her voice was stronger now, no longer in the middle of still coming, and full of authority. ‘But you need someone to teach you, don’t you. Oh Hermione. So clever, yet you know so… little.’  
While she spoke she had stood up, Pulling Hermione up, she reach beneath her skirt, letting just one finger graze the wet fabric. She pulled Hermione forward, knowing where to take her for their next step.   
There was a bench by the window covered in pillows, and before Hermione had even time to register it was there, Ginny had pushed her back on it, covering her body with her own. She kissed her way down, wetting the shirt Hermione always worse. She sucked her nipples through the fabric, leaving two wet patches as a moaning Hermione as she continued down. Her knickers were discarded, her skirt pushed up and suddenly Ginny’s mouth was on her.   
She licked her way through the curls, groaning as the scent of Hermione filled her senses.   
Hermione screamed.   
She licked faster and faster, invading her with her tongue. Hermione rocked back and forth and moans and groans filling the empty library. Ginny pushed one finger inside her tight entrence, wishing for the day when she could put in more, and kept fucking her, until Hermione’s whole body tightened and she curved her back in ecstasy.   
‘I want you to do that to me,’ Ginny said as she licked up the juices that were dripping between Hermione’s thighs. She licked her way up again, spreading the lips and flicking her clitoris. ‘Do it to me.’


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was lying back against the pillows now, her arms thrown recklessly over her head. She was looking down at Hermione, excited for what her friend would do. She had never done this before, Ginny knew that, but she was so excited to feel Hermione's mouth on her even if she was inexperienced. Many restless nights had been spent dreaming of this, too scared of being rebuffed to take a chance. 

Those days were over, she thought with a smile as she studied Hermione. Their nights would be spent much differently from now on. 

Hermione was slowly lowering herself to the bench. She started on her knees, leaning down so she could kiss the inside of Ginny's thigh. Her hair tickled her, and Ginny giggled. 

Ginny reached down to push her hair behind her ears with an affectionate smile. Her eyes strayed to the way the skirt fell of her ass, knowing it was bared to the world on the other side. Her mouth could still taste Hermione, yet she wanted to put her lips on her throbbing skin again. 

Hermione looked down at Ginny, wanting to proceed, wanting to taste what she had gotten such a brief sample of, but didn't know how to continue. Ginny's hands continued to stroke her hair, lulling Hermione into a sense of safety. She decided to just go for it. 

Ginny bucked as Hermione licked her way through the curls, instincts kicking in when Ginny's scent and taste filled her senses. She licked her way between Ginny's lips, finding the silky flesh she was after. The nub of her clitoris was swollen and she took it into her mouth while Ginny rocked her hips. Flicking it with her tongue she heard Ginny gasp and moan. If she was not so busy she would have laughed. 

Suddenly Ginny gasped loudly, grabbing Hermione's har much tighter than before. 'Hermione!'

She continued, thinking the other girl was just gasping her name as she was close to coming, but Ginny ticker her head up. 'Hermione, stop.'

Confused, she obeyed, looking up to a shocked Ginny, whose eyes were locked on something in the distance. Turning, Hermione swallowed nervously, her heart beating quickly when she saw what had startled Ginny. 

Standing only a few meters away was Luna, her large eyes even larger and glinting in the mix of moon and candlelight. Hermione was still angled in her direction, she knew, but no one moved. A full minute passed as the girl's waited for the others to move, to say something, to take charge. Finally Ginny moved. 

Her hand that had dropped from Hermione's head suddenly curled back into her hair. Looking up at Ginny, she found her biting her lip, her eyes flicking between Hermione and Luna. Her other hand reached over, curling around her head, pulling her back down to her throbbing flesh. Hermione couldn't believe it, but Ginny's hands gently held her down, and she continued her torturous massage. 

Luna remained where she was, her eyes taking the two girls in, their while skin illuminated by the moonlight. Ginny's eyes closed again, a deep humming in her throat from the other girl's slow licks. Her own flesh was tingling. Suddenly Ginny's eyes opened and they met hers. She held out one hand in her direction, and with only a second of hesitation, Luna jumped forward. She grabbed Ginny's while, coaxed by the look in ginny's eyes, her other hand went to rest on Hermione's moving head. 

Hermione kept her head down. Tremors shook her hand from excitement and she pushed them into Ginny, twisting and rubbing. She could not believe this was happening, and she could feel herself growing wet again, how she was practically dripping down her thighs. 

Ginny arched her back, coming in her mouth as she yelled out Hermione's name. Hermione lifted her head, licking her lips, and her eyes found Luna's. 

Luna was biting her lips, breathing heavily as she stared down at Hermione and Ginny's bared center. Driven by a need to feel the other girl's lips beneath her, Hermione straightened. She wrapped her hand around Luna's neck, pulling the girl towards her. Together they shared Ginny's juices, pulling each other close. Ginny was still recovering. Her eyelids were heavy, but she looked at the two girls' wrestling mouths, one hand stroking the skin under Luna's skirt. 

Hermione drew back slowly and sat down on the bench again. She fingered Luna's skirt, letting her hand slip under it as Ginny's was doing the same behind her. Hermione touched her, causing Luna to moan softly. Her kickers were soaking wet.

'Oh Luna,' Ginny said as her fingers found Hermione's, both of them stroking through the fabric. They slipped underneath it, tickling flesh, and Luna, so excited from watching the girls, came right then and there. 

She sank down on the seat with the girls, the three of them, two sated and one excited, curled together. They wanted to feel their skin against each other, and they, in no rush, stroked and fondled. 

It was possible that the night was only starting. 


End file.
